Sand Elf
Sarcatue, or Sand Elves in the Common Tongue, are, like just about every other type of elf, 6-7 feet high with pointed ears, except they have pale skin that matches with the desert they famously live in as natural camoflauge. Physiology The Sand Elves have pale tan skin and normally wield a small shield and a scimitar or any other curved bladed weapon, but also use phalanxes. They live about 600-700 years. They have no interest in magic, which annoys most other Elves. The Elves also have pointed ears like all other types and they mostly have bright green eyes, though yellow is another common colour. Sand Elves wear light clothes and armour due to the unrelenting heat of their homeland. A blow dealt by a strong foe such as an Orc could travel straight through a Sand Elf, and as such, they are generally weak and prefer to dodge around their foes quickly, confusing them and landing lots of quick hits, draining their enemy of their stamina as they lose blood. Culture The Sand Elves have a very deep culture, including some events and rituals which are not shared with other races. The known bits are intertwined with their history. They also have more words in their language than normal, meaning some things cannot be directly translated, mainly rituals. Throughout their history they have worshiped Aphyth, the God of Sands and Subtlety. In the past however, many cults were put down for worshiping 'False Gods'. Sand Elves have nearly always been nomadic. At the age of 91 they learn how to plot courses across the desert. This is known as the 'Locking' (Closest Word) Ritual that they take when turning teenagers. At age 146, they turn adults and must undertake the 'Turning' (Closest Word) Passage, which requires them to learn simple combat skills. This also means that they are now treated as equals among Sand Elf society. And the other necessary ritual to go through is the 'Time of Ending' (Closest Words), which is a complex ritual preformed by Priests on Elves over 550 or large groups of soldiers before a battle. This allows their souls to pass to 'Afterworld' (Closest Word), a Sand Elven Afterlife where they celebrate their deeds of heroic victory with a nice pint of expensive ale and relax with heroes of old. It is also believed that the Gods themselves welcome the dead into the afterlife. Having a nice comfortable place to go to is a slightly more reassuring thought for a warrior charging into a battle which is completely lopsided in the enemies favour. History Sand Elves used to live in a group of small villages before Half-Giants demolished them. The remaining soldiers after this pyrrhic defense spotted another group coming in the distance. The village began to pack their objects to go. However, the Half-Giants arrived first, but immediately disappeared in a sudden sandstorm. No signs of the sandstorm coming existed and no trace of the Half-Giants' bodies were found. The most likely theory, which is a part of the religion about Aphyth nowadays, is that Aphyth himself did it. This is the most likely option, as while the Gods cannot cross the boundary between worlds, nothing is to stop their influence between dimensions. The Sand Elves took this as a last chance to move. They started another village, but before they knew it more Half-Giants were on their way to greet them. A brave group of soldiers held them back while the civilians fled. From there on out, the Sand Elves turned nomadic and have been so for the last nine generations (400 Years per generation). Although, the soldiers and getting better and nimbler and fighting as new training techniques are tried. The Sand Elves are regaining their hold of lost ground ever since the Battle of Mar'Quel (Bumpy Foundations). Military The Sand Elven Military is a respected place to be in. It cannot be joined until the Elf becomes of age and completes the rite of passage. Ranks: *Trainee *Recruit *Newbie *Common Soldier / Assassin / Rider *Veteran / Serial Killer / Lancer *Commanding Officer / Silent Death / Knight *General / Shadow Leaper / Major Knight / Chaplin *Major General / Death Leaper / Supreme Knight / Holy Chaplin Formations (Layout: - is next line, # is people) Cavalry: 36 Soldiers *Spearhead: A pyramid formation designed to break apart an enemy unit by disruption. **1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 *Enclose: This formation is designed to trap the enemy force and create a slight curve. **9 - 9 - 9 - 9 (Curved) *Wall: This is made to ram the enemy and to keep them at bay while other units strike. **9 - 9 - 9 - 9 Infantry: 40 Soldiers *Phalanx: A unit designed to defeat all other ones in close combat by using Halberds to keep the enemy at a 'safe' distance. **8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 *Jagged: This formation is in loose formation and its members are all armed with the traditional scimitar. **8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 *Ranged: This formation is a loose group of forty people all with bows and 40 arrows each, all able to split apart and circle the enemy. **8 - 8 - 8 - 8 - 8 Ongoing Major Battles Ir'Hone - Half Giants, Sand Elves attacking, winning decisively Convoy - Half Giants, Sand Elves attacking, stalemate Hunt - Cultists, Sand Elves attacking, winning Category:Elf Category:Sand Elf Category:High Emrian Republic